Moonlit Skies
by Cookie Crunch
Summary: Eclipse written from Emmett's point of view.
1. Burning Desire

-1_Moonlit Skies_

A/N This is Eclipse from Emmett's point of view. I've always wanted to write an Emmett story, and I thought Eclipse would be interesting! Emmett's not really involved with the first few chapters of Eclipse so this first chapter is set at the Cullen's house at the start of Eclipse. The rest of the chapters will be based more on actual events that we know happen in Eclipse. This is just to introduce the story.

Disclaimer - I don't own the Twilight Series or the characters. The amazing Stephenie Meyer does. If I did, Breaking Dawn, and ten more sequels would be out by now.

**Chapter One - Burning Desire**

It was a peaceful evening at home. Everyone seemed at ease and the atmosphere was calm and content. Esme was sitting quietly in her chair sewing up an unsightly tear in one of Carlisle's cushions. I looked to the floor guiltily, remembering how I had torn the cushion in my most recent wrestling match with Jasper. Esme had not been pleased. It was an enormous rip and it had been Carlisle's favourite cushion, specially imported from his beloved London. Esme hadn't stayed angry for long though, she never did; she simply scolded me and then made me and Jasper promise that next time we wrestle we move the cushions first.

Carlisle was busy at the table, filling in complicated looking forms concerning his patients at the hospital. H

He had tried to explain it to me once but I still never really grasped it and the forms still looked as alien as ever to me. I think Edward understood them, having been to medical school twice but I never really cared enough to bother getting my head round Carlisle's forms. Every now and then Carlisle would glance up and smile at Esme sitting opposite me.

Even Alice was quiet, not chatting away animatedly like she usually did. If you didn't know she couldn't have possibly been, you'd have thought her fast asleep, with her eyes closed and her head rested on Jasper's chest. Jasper was silent too, stroking her hair gently.

This was starting to get boring; everything was far too quiet, too tame. Maybe I should challenge Jasper to a wrestling match, or have a competition on my new PS3 perhaps.

Just at that moment, as I was coming to the end of my list of more interesting things to do, Rosalie entered the room. Her long blonde hair was dripping down her slender back and she was clad only in a towel. I watched with eager eyes as she flounced up to me and perched herself delicately on the arm of my chair, showering everyone with water as she walked.

Jasper raised his head, sensing my incontrollable lust and rolled his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him. I then rose to my feet, pulling Rose along, with the intentions of seeking some privacy in our bedroom. I was busy picturing all the glorious things me and Rose were on the verge of doing when Alice raised her head of Jasper's chest and spoke and spoke.

"Edward's home form Bella's, well he will be in 5, 4, 3, 2, -"

Sure enough we heard the key in the lock and shortly after Edward came round the door.

"How's Bella?" Alice asked immediately before Edward had a chance to speak.

"Lovely as ever" Edward said smiling, his expression then changed "and by the way Emmett that's disgusting, please warn me when your thoughts are going to be that perverted and I'll try to block them out."

I grinned at him.

"Just because you and Bella don't get any action, doesn't mean you have to take it out on me and Rose"

Edward narrowed his eyes, and attempted to rugby tackled me to the floor. His superior speed taking advantage of me, I fell to the ground, but I didn't stay there long. Breaking his grasp on me, I twisted and using my unbeatable strength, forced Edward into a headlock. As I wrestled him to the ground, Esme interrupted.

"Edward, Emmett that's enough." Esme scolded gently.

"Listen to your mother boys." Carlisle said, raising his head from his endless pile of papers. He then averted his eyes to my feet.

I glanced down to where Carlisle's eyes rested. A pile of feathers lay at my feet. The destroyed cushion lay limp next to it.

Esme sighed and gathered up the savaged cushion and its feathers. They were then added to her pile of mending.

Me and Edward hung our heads in shame and sat down next to each other.

"My thoughts may be perverted Edward, but at least I don't have to go to school tomorrow" I said "I have a whole year to do whatever I please while I pretend to be at college!"

"For your information, I like school." Edward said coolly.

"Err what?" I asked dumbfounded. How could anyone possibly like school, especially when you had completed it tens of times before?

"Bella is at school." Edward said simply.

It all made sense now; Edward loved Bella more than anything else.

"Ugh" Rosalie spat, venom in her voice, "you care too much about that silly little human girl."

"Rose" I warned. Edward didn't take well to insults concerning Bella. Rose needed to get over her envy for Bella's humanity, and just accept that Bella was going to "choose wrong" as Rose put it.

Rose just ignored me and stalked out of the room, her hair swishing behind her. Damn, it seemed like my planned bedroom activities were cancelled. Rose looked really pissed off.

I sighed, immediately wishing I hadn't offended her. Rose took a long time to get over her moods, which were incredibly frequent. Maybe I could persuade Jasper to tweak her emotions a bit? It wouldn't do any harm really.

I got up, and went over to jasper, only to find Alice was occupying the only space available. I removed her, placed her on the floor at Jaspers feet, and sat down in the now empty space next to Jasper.

"Umm, Excuse me??" Alice said sounding slightly put out. I ignored her and turned to Jasper, who was glaring at me with narrowed eyes.

"So Jazzy" I said casually, my voice as smooth as silk "I was wondering if you could help me out of a tight situation, if you know what I mean"

Jasper looked thoughtful for a spit second and then turned back to answer me.

"First, you replace my wife back next to me, exactly where she was before. Second, apologise for said action. Then I may even consider helping you, though I sincerely doubt it."

Hastily I picked Alice off the floor and placed her on Jasper's lap.

"Sorry Alice!" I said, grinning widely. "Won't happen again!"

"It better not" Jasper growled "Now, what do you want?"

I paused pondering how to phrase my favour.

"Well, I know that you noticed how lusty I am tonight. I haven't had any action since yesterday! That was a whole twenty four hours ago…" I looked at Jasper desperately, seeing if he understood my situation.

"So basically you want me to make Rose burning with desire for you?"

"Yeah, that's one way of putting it" I eyed Jasper pleadingly, putting on my best puppy dog eyes. Jasper simply sat there, appearing to be in great thought. Jasper swivelled round on his chair to face me, and then looked me straight in the eyes.

"What do I get out of it?"

I thought about this. What could you give a vampire who already had everything? Then I found it, the thing every man wanted.

"I will give you, completely free of charge and fully inclusive…" I paused dramatically. "A night with Rosalie"

Jasper sat there dumbfounded, staring at me like I was crazy. Alice too had stopped painting her nails to stare at me. Their reactions were not what I had expected. Didn't everyone want a night with rose?

I voiced my opinion aloud: "Isn't that what every red blooded man wants?"

Jasper didn't look amused, neither did anyone else. In fact they all looked slightly disgusted.

Jasper sighed then said "Number one, we are NOT red blooded. Number two, I'm happily married and finally number three, isn't giving Rosalie away like that a bit…" Jasper paused, searching for the right word "Ermm, controlling?"

"What? Nah she wouldn't mind. She's always telling me I'm boring and how she's going to go and get herself a new man if I'm not careful"

Surprisingly Carlisle spoke up. "She doesn't mean it though Emmett. She only says that to wind you up, you know that." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Fine then." I scowled at them "I'm going to play my PS3 instead then, seeing as you won't help me" I stormed out of the room, and into my bedroom switching on my new PS3 as I went. I slumped onto the bed, already my anger was fading. I never stay angry for long, it's against my nature.

I could hear voices downstairs, and footsteps. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying though; the sound was muffled by the sound of the constant sheet of rain on the window. I sighed, rolling over onto my back; I wasn't in the mood for Playstation. I lay there quietly, listening to the soft pitter patter of the rain against the glass wall. It always rained here, always the sound of the wind whistling through the trees, always the sound of the water hitting leaves.

I could hear footsteps again. Closer this time, coming up the stairs. A split second later Alice and Jasper burst into the room.

"Hey Emmett, no luck with Rose then?" Jasper asked, attempting to sound sympathetic.

I scowled.

"Well, we'll be seeing you, Jasper and I are off to have some fun" Alice said, smiling evilly at me. I couldn't believe she was still irritated about the whole chair incident. I hadn't done it maliciously and I'd put her on the floor fairly gently.

"Thanks for rubbing it in Alice." I said.

Still grinning, she took Jasper's hand and danced out of the room.

I was getting back to some serious moping about my situation, when I heard the door opening again. Couldn't a guy get any peace around here? I was about to throw my pillow at the doorway when I saw who it was.

Rosalie stood in the doorway, her now dry hair draping over her shoulders in perfectly placed waves, falling almost to her waist. I tore my eyes away from her beautiful face to take in her outfit. Clad entirely in red and black, her corset hugged her body in all the right places. Drooling I stood up and waited while she crossed the room. Looked like the night wasn't lost after all…

A/N Please review, it really makes my day! constructive criticism is welcomed I'd love it if you'd let me know how you feel about how I've written Emmett. I've tried to keep him as in character as possible, but this being the first time I've tried his point of view, you can never be sure!


	2. Premonition

A/N: This is the second chapter. Thanks for all the lovely reviews I received, it really makes a writers day, its nice to know that people are enjoying what you write. I hope you like this chapter!

**Chapter Two: Premonition **

The next day I charged down the stairs seven at a time, pushing myself to the highest speed possible. I did this every morning attempting to beat the Cullen Stair Descending record. I hadn't managed it yet, but it was just a matter of time before it was mine. Currently it was held by Edward, not surprising really as he was the fastest out of all of us. But stair descending did require more than simply just speed, muscle power played a big part. And that was something I had lots of. The fact that my legs were longer should be on my side too, enabling me to jump more stairs in less time. I could feel it, this time the record would be mine, I could feel it coming. As I reached the bottom step, I calculated my time triumphantly. That had got to be a record. Damn. Still 0.8 seconds off. Next time would be the time then. I would take that record form under Edward's nose.

"Bad luck then!" Edward teased as I entered the kitchen. "Guess today wasn't the day again?"

"You wait and see Eddie boy, by this time tomorrow, you will be recordless."

"You say that every single day Emmett."

That was so not true. Tomorrow looked promising, more promising than any other tomorrow that had felt promising.

I bounced over to the table, humming as I went, and sat down opposite Esme, who was planning one of her garden parties. I grinned as I watched Alice and Edward prepare for school. I wouldn't have to do that again for many more years. God that was an exhilarating feeling.

Edward got ready within seconds and was off to pick up Bella before I could even gloat at him. Wow I'd never thought I'd see the day Edward, dear old Edward was obsessing over a girl. He'd surprised us all. Me and Jasper had had a bet about it. I'd betted he'd be single forever, while Jasper had betted that he'd eventually give into Tanya and settle down with her. Turns out neither of us were right.

I was watching curiously as Alice pulled on some high shoes with a label that resembled two Cs interlocking. Looked vaguely familiar, maybe Rose had something with the same label.

I got bored quickly of watching Alice and turned my attentions to the newspaper in front of me. Carlisle always bought the newspaper every day without fail, I've never been quite sure why though, normally it just depressed him. The front page was as cheerful as always, some old lady had been brutally murdered in Seattle, with no clues or evidence as to who the killer was. The newspapers were always like this, full of bloodthirsty violence and crime, which was the exact reason Carlisle hated reading them. I had to agree though, I disliked reading them too. Why couldn't nice things be published like summer fetes and car boot sales?

As I was turning over into the crossword section, I saw Alice freeze in the chair opposite me. He eyes glazed over and her expression went vacant, obviously staring at something the rest of us couldn't' see. I turned back to my crossword, looking at the first clue which read "a medium sized cat that inhabits South America" Hmm, I never was too good on animals, but it was definitely not a lion, tiger, leopard or panther… I began crossing off big cats on my fingers trying to find the right one. Eventually I turned to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, what's a medium sized cat that inhabits South…." I trailed off as I saw his expression. It looked slightly worried. I followed his gaze and saw he was looking at Alice, who was still in a trance. This was unusual Alice's visions didn't usually last this long. I glanced sideways at Jasper, whose eyes were focused on Alice also.

We waited for Alice to snap out of it. I couldn't't help fearing the worst with Jasper next to me, pumping anxiety into the atmosphere. Yet I knew he had a right to be worried. Usually when her visions were this long it meant she was focusing extremely hard on getting as many details as possible. And if she was desperately collecting details it usually meant something bad was about to happen.

After about ten more seconds Jasper rose from his chair and went to her. He dropped down beside her, put his arms around her small frame and picked her up. Gently Carlisle then shook her shoulder trying to pull her out of her trance. Slowly Alice came back to the real world.

"Okay Alice?" Carlisle asked quietly, worry still plastered on his face.

"Yeah, sorry I was focusing." Alice replied.

"On?" Jasper prompted, sinking down into a chair and adjusting Alice so that she was sitting on his knee.

"We were in the forest, not too far from here. I'd guess sort of between us and La Push."

"You mean on the Treaty Line?" Carlisle interrupted.

"Yeah I suppose it must have been. There were lots of ferns and a mossy log, and a little trail that wound its way between the ferns. Does that help?"

"Yes" Carlisle murmured "the Treaty Line."

"We were chasing something. And then suddenly it all went blank and the only reason I can think to explain that is that the wolves were there."

At this I sat up straight to listen. This could get interesting; I hadn't had a decent challenge in ages. Alice then continued, interrupting my thoughts.

"But I couldn't figure out what we were chasing or why we were chasing it. Or why the wolves would get involved."

Esme spoke up for the first time.

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. We were probably just chasing something while hunting. And then met the wolves by chance."

My eyebrows shot up at this, there was no way we'd run into the La Pushers by chance. We always made a point of staying way away from the line, much to my disappointment. I always fancied taking on one of those monsters.

Jasper and Carlisle weren't convinced either.

"Maybe you'll see something more today!" I said eagerly. A confrontation with the wolves sounded fun, and I wanted to know what it was we were chasing.

"Do you know when this is happening?" Jasper asked gently, pulling Alice closer to him. She leaned against him and shook her head.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go to school?" Esme said "Wouldn't you rather wait here for visions; it would look slightly strange if you had a vision in lessons wouldn't it?"

"No I'll go, I'll look like I'm daydreaming if I have a vision, and besides -" Her face suddenly lit up "I've already put my outfit on!"

We all sighed, apart from Rose who shared Alice's freakish obsession with fashion.

We were all very quiet in the remaining few minutes while Alice waited for Edward to come back from Bella's to get her. I wondered if Edward had been near enough to "hear" Alice's vision. Probably not, he'd left a good ten minutes after, and anyway he'd of probably been too busy fantasising about Bella to listen in on Alice's mind.

The day went really quickly. Rose had insisted on buying me some new clothes a couple of days earlier, and I was forced to try on every outfit she'd bought. I'd been dreading it, but it had been a laugh really.

All eyes had been on me as I'd strutted across mine and Rosalie's bedroom, swinging my hips like those catwalk models I saw on the telly. Rose and Jasper had collapsed laughing when I'd pouted during my little turn at the end of our bedroom which was standing in for the catwalk. Jasper had even said I should go in for America's next top model, he'd said it'd make good viewing! Rose had agreed. Maybe next year I should go in for it, I could surely win it! It'd be easy peasy!

Around Lunchtime at the school, Edward phoned to update us on Alice's visions. When I'd heard the phone ring, I'd charged to answer it before remembering that we weren't allowed to answer it, seeing as we were supposed to be away at college. So I'd had to sit there waiting for Esme to answer it. Eventually after what seemed like years, Esme picked up the phone. Jasper, Rosalie and I crowded round to hear, suspecting it was either Alice or Edward with updates.

"Hello" Esme said "Esme Cullen speaking"

"Hey Mom it's me" Edward's voice echoed out of the phone. He didn't sound too happy. I exchanged glances with Jasper, wondering what had happened.

"Yes Alice had another vision." He said, waiting for us to respond.

"Yes, and??" I said, grabbing the phone out of Esme's hand.

"Victoria."

We all gasped. Alice had told us how she was after Bella, but we hadn't seen hide or hair of her. We'd began to think the wolves had finally chased her off or that she'd given up now that we were back in the area. Obviously not.

"Well let her come, I'll get her by the throat and…" Jasper cut me off, grabbing the phone off me.

"When?" he demanded to know.

"This weekend, I'm going to take Bella out of the area. I don't think there's any real danger, she's not getting past all of us, but just to make sure."

"Where are you taking her" Jasper asked.

"Not sure yet. Not Seattle though. Have you seen today's paper? An old lady's been found dead. No clues whatsoever. It's got to be one of us; no human murderer is that untraceable. I'm avoiding putting Bella into the path of any more vampires. I've destroyed her life enough already."

"Yeah" Jasper murmured "I figured it was a vampire too."

"I was thinking perhaps of using those tickets Carlisle and Esme bought her for her birthday and taking her to her mothers in Florida. What do you think?"

Wow when he said he'd take Bella out of the area, he really meant it.

"I'd say that was a good plan" Jasper continued "There's no way she can trace you there. Does Bella know?"

"Of course not, it would only worry her."

We all murmured in agreement. Apart from Rose who just tossed her hair indifferently.

"How's Charlie going to take this?" Esme said, retrieving the phone, "Surely he's not going to like Bella and you going on holiday together."

"I'll get Alice to talk to him, she's got that man wound round her little finger. Anyway I have to go, Bella's coming. I don't want her to suspect anything. I'll fill you in on the details later."

And with that he hung up.

A/N: I hope I'll be able to update fairly soon, maybe by the weekend. If you have any suggestions or constructive criticism please tell me as I want to make this story the best it can be. Thanks for reading and please leave a review, even if its really short and boring! It makes me write a lot faster!


	3. Checkmate

-1A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapters! I'm intending to reply to all I get, it just takes me a little time! Hope you like this chapter!

**Chapter 3 - Checkmate**

"I'll tell you all together so then I don't have to repeat myself."

With that, she danced through the door into the sitting room where the rest of the family were gathered, waiting.

"Where's Eddie?" I asked her as I sank into a chair beside Rose, pulling her onto my lap as I did so.

"He's gone to Bella's tonight." Alice said, taking her place at Jasper's feet on a Dior polka dot beanie bag Rose had bought her for Christmas.

I drummed my feet impatiently on the floor, waiting for Alice to start. She seemed to get the message, and started to talk.

"Well we're going to come across her scent while hunting tomorrow. Although, that's not really necessary now. We follow the trail but it disappears into the river. We then pick it up again on Saturday morning. We set in pursuit of her but she's going to cross the treaty line at some point and we won't be able to follow her there. Her future then disappears as I assume the Wolves get involved."

Alice frowned; I knew she hated it when she couldn't see the future.

"Then at some point she crosses back over the line, though I can't pinpoint when or where because of the wolves. The chase picks up again, we're closing in on her and Emmett lunges at her. It then goes blank. Either because of the wolves again or perhaps more likely that a decision hasn't been made yet that will determine the outcome. Remember though, this isn't set in stone, anything could happen."

I rubbed my hands together in glee - this looked good! I would lunge at her and take her to pieces within seconds, and then no-one not even Edward will be able to argue with the fact that I am unbeatable.

Just because he holds the stair descending record, doesn't mean he's better than me. Faster I'll admit, but not stronger.

"Wow Alice" Esme said, maternal pride radiating from her voice.

"You've really outdone yourself today; maybe you should go lie down and have a rest now."

Awww Esme was always so sweet, though as a vampire, lying down and resting wasn't going to help Alice in the slightest. But it was the thought that counted. Well, at least that's what Carlisle told me every time Edward bought me an Encyclopedia for Christmas.

Carlisle never understood that Edward was not being "kind" as he put it, he was deliberately trying to irritate me and get me back for mine and Jasper's Christmas present of 1989: How to get a girlfriend when you're desperate.

We'd thought it was funny but he'd thought otherwise. Ever since Jasper, Edward and I had been trying to outdo each other, trying to buy each other the silliest, most insulting presents we could find.

This year Jasper and I were going to have a field day, now that Edward had finally got a girlfriend we'd already decided his present was going to be fixated completely around the act of making love to said girlfriend.

God Edward was going to kill us.

Alice grinned.

"You're right Esme maybe I will go lie down for a while. I'll see you lot later, and by the way Edward's bringing Bella round later."

Pulling Jasper up with her, she ran daintily out of the door, her feet barely making a noise as she ascended the staircase. I exchanged glances with Rose. I didn't need to be able to see the future to know what they were going to do.

Hmmm maybe me and Rose should go upstairs and make the most of the passionate atmosphere that Jasper would most likely be generating. Sounded like a good idea to me.

As me and Rose slunk up the stairs, I could hear Esme rushing around with a duster, making sure the house was spick and span before her newest daughter arrived.

As we reached the top stair Esme called up to me.

"Emmett do you think Alice and Jasper would mind if I quickly dusted in their room? Theirs is the only one I haven't done this morning."

Rose and I exchanged sly glances, and I quickly put on my most innocent face. Esme was a sucker for that face.

"Of course they wouldn't mind Mom." I said, my eyes wide.

"In fact, I'm sure Alice would be positively ashamed if Bella entered her room and it wasn't dust free."

Rose nodded in agreement, and with that we hurried to our room and sat down beside each other, still grinning wickedly.

"Do you think it would be possible…" Rose started, her head resting on her hands "to get Esme's shocked, embarrassed face on camera?"

I pictured Esme's mortified face, as she saw Alice and Jasper in a very…_compromising_ position.

My grin spread uncontrollably across my face.

"I like it Rose, I like it. You know you're better at practical jokes than I give you credit for. But do you know what would be even funnier? How about if we got Jasper's and Alice's shocked, embarrassed faces on camera as well…"

It was her turn to grin now.

"Yes I'll handle the camera, you'd just break it." She paused, as if she saw a flaw in our plan. "You don't think Alice will see our little joke coming though?"

I laughed.

"I'm betting that dear Alice is going to have other things on her mind!"

As Rose considered this we heard Esme's oblivious footsteps coming up the stairs. Hastily Rose grabbed the camera out of the drawer and we exited the room onto the landing, our breath held in anticipation.

We watched as Esme twisted the door handle and pushed the door open. If I was alive, my heart would be pounding with excitement.

With the camera ready- Rose holding it carefully out of my reach, we waited for Esme's expression to change. But it never did.

In disbelief, Rose and I peered around the door. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the bed, fully clothed, smiling angelically. I scowled at them, and Alice grinned, her eyes gleaming.

"Haven't you ever learnt that you can't outwit a psychic Emmett?" She whispered sweetly in my ear as her and Jasper passed us and descended the stairs to wait for Bella.

My scowl deepened, this wasn't fair - it was such a well thought out plan! I'd have to get her back soon; I couldn't live knowing I'd been beaten by a little freak who was less than five feet high.

By the time Rosalie and I got downstairs, Bella had already arrived.

Esme, who had put her feather duster down, had enveloped Bella in a huge, but gentle hug. Edward was leaning against the banister, glaring at me through narrowed eyes.

"Emmett, I'll have you know that I heard you insulting me earlier."

He paused and then continued, mimicking my voice to a point where even I would have been fooled.

"_Just because he holds the stair descending record, doesn__'__t mean he__'__s better than me. Faster I__'__ll admit, but not stronger. _I'll have you know that-"

Before he could continue I slammed into him, pushing him against the wall, and holding him there.

"You were saying?"

"- I may not be the strongest vampire ever but I **am** strong enough to kill you."

He sent me a cold warning glare.

I laughed, relishing his humiliation in front of Bella, and let him loose.

"Believe what you want to believe." I said in my most ominous voice.

Esme then ushered us into the front room, where Carlisle was already sitting, still in his white medical coat. We all sat for a while, chattering happily. Before long though, Alice had gone off in search of the dreaded chess board.

I groaned. I hated that damn chess board. I could never win against either her or Edward and if I had no chance of winning there was no point in playing as far as I could see.

"Don't be so morose Emmett." Edward teased "You might win, Jasper's beat Alice once."

"Exactly. Once. Out of the millions of times he's played her. And she probably let him win anyway!"

I watched Bella's face as Alice brought out the board and challenged Edward. This would be a new experience for her. Edward V Alice at chess was undeniably impressive.

They played it mostly inside each other's minds, Alice foreseeing his moves, and him picking hers out of her head.

"Anyone fancy a bet on the winner?" I looked expectantly at Jasper; he was as fond of gambling as I was. But he shook his head. It seemed like I was out of luck today.

I watched curiously as Alice and Edward started up. Both their brows were furrowed in concentration.

After a lengthy pause, Edward made his first move, a pawn on the right side of the board. For most people what would be considered an unimportant move.

"They take rather a long time to decide where they're going to move, don't they?" Bella said in amazement as Alice debated about her first move for over five minutes.

"You get used to it." Carlisle smiled fondly.

"Do you play Bella?" He enquired.

"A little." Bella blushed, and I saw Jasper flinch out of the corner of my eye.

Luckily, Bella seemed not to notice - she was too busy staring at her shoelaces. I sighed, Bella was always so self-conscious.

"But, I could never beat any of you, not looking at how you play." She mumbled.

Carlisle chuckled.

"None of us can beat those two, they have rather unfair advantages!"

Bella laughed, and we returned to watch the match. Alice was eyeing her pieces carefully, still deciding which pawn to move. At the moment, she seemed to be favouring the one opposite Edward's moved one, and the one to the left of it.

Slowly, Alice picked up the pawn directly opposite Edward's and moved it two squares forward. Edward took much less time to react, he seemed already to know which piece he was moving and with confidence moved the pawn in front of his knight one square forward. This seemed to annoy Alice, though she'd probably seen it coming.

In my peripheral vision I could see Bella staring at them with her mouth hanging open in disbelief. Already twenty minutes had passed, and only three moves had been made.

After another long pause, Alice daintily picked up another of her pawns, the one diagonal to her king and moved it. Edward smiled and stared at it for over a minute, debating about what to do.

As Edward seemed to make up his mind and reached out to move his next piece, Alice sighed. In defeat she flicked over her king and resigned. Edward grinned, his eyes lighting up and his face relaxing.

"Huh?" Bella asked, "They've only moved two pieces each!"

"I'll admit, that was a short game even for them." Carlisle said.

Alice scowled at Edward, then turned to face Bella.

"There was no point continuing, whichever piece I decided to move the future remained unchanged, his knight and castle were going to checkmate my king, so I had no choice but to resign."

Bella nodded in understanding, but still looked slightly in awe. It was probably the most complicated game of chess she'd ever have seen - despite only four pieces in total being moved.

"You know Rose," Alice said "Edward's offered to fix Mike Newton's car for him."

At this Rose scoffed. I knew what she was thinking. It would be something along the lines of Edward not being able to fix cars half as well as she could. And she was damn right; my Rose was easily the best mechanic on this side of Washington –probably even in the whole state!

And of course, she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Edward can't fix cars for toffee." Rose said, voicing her thoughts out loud.

"Thanks." Edward said dryly.

"So I suggested you should have a look at it tonight, so he doesn't make a fool of himself if Mike does decide to let him fix it."

She paused thoughtfully.

"Though I would like to see his face if _you _turned up to fix it, but you're supposed to be at college, so I'm afraid I had to let that idea go." Alice mused.

Rose's beautiful face broke into a smile, probably imagining Mike Newton's face as she proceeded to fix his car for him. Now that would be a funny scene.

"I'll have a look at it tonight." Rose agreed. "It should be easy to take a look at it while the Newtons sleep."

"We'll all go." I stated "It'll be a fun outing, sneaking around Forks at night, knowing that we'll all be in a big mess if we get caught! It'll be great, nothing's fun without that little hint of danger, and taking big risks!"

And with that it was decided. Tonight after Bella had left, we would sneak over to Mike Newton's. This would provide decent entertainment while we waited for the big action with Victoria to get started.

After being smashed at chess by Jasper, Bella left with Edward to go home, explaining that her father would kill her if she was out over her curfew this soon after being ungrounded. We then proceeded to get everything ready for our breaking and entering into the Newton's garage tonight.

Rose was just changing into her garage clothes, in which she still looked as hot as ever, when Alice's face clouded over. When she came out of it, her face was anxious.

"Alice?" Jasper asked, his expression mirroring hers. "What is it?"

"Bella's future has just disappeared." Alice whispered, reaching into her pocket for her cell phone.

We all gathered round to listen as Alice phoned Edward to explain the situation. By the tone of his voice he didn't seem too worried; I could just catch "Jake" being said rather often on his end.

"It's ok," Alice finally said, after Edward hung up "She's just planned to visit the dogs. Of course Edward's stopping her; it's far too dangerous for her there."

We all visibly relaxed. I'd really miss her if anything happened to her. Things were so much more fun with her around.

That matter being sorted out we, well Alice, Jasper, Rose and I, began putting our grand plan into action. Carlisle and Esme had downright refused to have anything to do with it, they thought it was too 'risky' and Edward of course would be too busy perving over Bella as she slept.

I wondered why he didn't just change her. It would make everything so much easier and he could finally get some much needed action.

I shook my head sadly, being a 107 year old virgin just wasn't natural. Oops, Edward had probably heard that. Oh well, I hadn't had a decent fight for a while anyway.

I shot an impatient glance at the clock and beamed. It was time.

Dressed completely in black to blend in with the shadows, we couldn't help feeling slightly like the Volturi in their black cloaks as we crept along to Mike's house.

I chuckled under my breath, only to get a sharp elbow in the ribs from Jasper.

As we neared the house, we put our guard up, slinking around corners like cooler (but definitely weirder) versions of James Bond.

Next time we did something like this I'd have to remember to bring walkie-talkies.

Silently, we crept over his wall with ease and began to search for the best way in to his garage. This would be a piece of cake.

A/N Anyone whose ever posted something on will know how seeing reviews in your inbox gives you that fluttery feeling. Every review I get makes my day! Next Chapter is the Victoria chasing part. Because Eclipse is so long I'm going to have to be editing parts of it, but if there's any part you particularly want to read about, tell me either in a review or pm me.


	4. Evasion

-1 A/N Thanks to all my reviewers and to Fiabe who kindly offered to beta read this for me. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter Four Evasion

We all made our way up the drive, being careful not to be visible from the house. All the windows were dark and empty save one on the far side of the house. A ray of light shone brightly from this window.

"Hey Emmett" Said Alice pointing up at the window "Do you think we should check that out?" Alice sounded genuinely sincere but there was an edge to her voice that I couldn't quite define.

"Sure, why not!" I exclaimed, already planning how I would climb up to the window. I could take a giant leap. I could shimmy up the drainpipe. Or I could even climb the ivy like Tarzan. What a choice!

"Come on, Jasper." I said beckoning to my brother. "Rose, coming?"

"No thanks" Rose almost sneered "I'll think I'll give it a miss."

I shrugged my shoulders and turned back to Jasper, my favourite partner in crime.

Together we strolled up to the house. I reached out for the drainpipe, shimmying up it like a spider monkey. I hadn't reckoned on how difficult it would be, the drainpipe was slowly bending under my weight, creaking as it went.

"Emmett, be careful!" hissed Rosalie from the ground. I swivelled my head round to see Jasper sitting neatly on the windowsill, grinning at me. He was leaning over so he wasn't visible from inside.

Well, Jasper may have been quicker but I was certainly more stylish.

I finally reached the window, luckily the drainpipe was still intact, a little battered but in essence perfectly fine. Leaning over Jasper, I peered into the window, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

I was totally unprepared for what I saw. Both Jasper and I flinched back in disgust, almost toppling off the narrow ledge. We could hardly believe what we saw. I looked again just to make sure I wasn't imagining it. Yep I'd been right first time; Mike Newton was in the room, lying naked on his bed, reading a magazine. I gagged in horror That was a sight I never would have wanted to see; the sight of Mike Newton's naked ass. I stole a look at Jasper; his face mirrored mine, utterly disgusted. Sometimes I wish we didn't we didn't have photographic memories. I would be scarred for life. The picture of Mike's naked body would be burned into my mind for the rest of eternity. I would never be able to look at the boy in the same way.

Without another glance I dropped stealthily to the ground, Jasper landing silently beside me. I scanned the darkness for the girls and spotted them rolling with laughter on the ground. It all clicked into place, Alice and her edgy voice and Rose's refusal. They'd known all along.

"Think that's funny, don't you?" I snapped, mainly at Alice, who probably saw the whole thing minutes before it happened. And besides who had it in their heart to shout at something as beautiful as my Rose.

Alice just laughed harder. I ignored her, and returned to finding a way into the garage. There was a small, slightly open, window on one of the walls that we could probably force Alice through. I don't know how happy Jazz would be about that though. He was always rather protective of his little freak.

"Hey Jazz, Alice could clamber through that right?" I whispered, pointing at the miniscule weakness in the brick wall of the garage.

"Hmm probably, but I'm not having you force her through it if she doesn't fit."

"Awww come on Jazz, what other use can five foot high midgets be?"

He growled at this, but turned to Alice none the same.

She nodded and came over. Jasper scooped her up and handed her to me. I grasped her round her shoulders and proceeded to shove her feet through the small gap. It looked like it would be a tight squeeze, but she'd probably fit through.

It was going well until we came to her shoulders. She seemed to be wedged in the gap. Jasper didn't look too happy about this, but allowed me to continue shoving. Eventually after a good push, she shot through the gap like a cork from a champagne bottle.

"Now see if you can find us a key?" I whispered through the gap.

It didn't take her long, like an expert criminal she unlocked the garage door within minutes. And ushered us all inside.

It was dark and gloomy in Mike's garage, and I could see Rose eyeing the spider webs uneasily. She was wearing a fairly new set of garage clothes that she didn't want to ruin on a mission to save Edward's embarrassed butt.

Quickly we located the car that was in need of repair, and got to work. Jasper and Alice were in charge of keeping a look out while I held the car up to that Rose could investigate the damage. Without hesitation she slid underneath it, and began taking apart the pieces of the car. While she was underneath it, I took advantage of the fact she couldn't see me and admired her shapely legs, still gorgeous sheathed in jeans.

After a few minutes, Rose surfaced.

"It's the wires" She stated "It's short-circuited itself. I'll write a list when we get back of what Edward needs to do to put it right, if the nudist upstairs accepts his offer of help."

After that it seemed the excitement was over for the night, we got out of the garage and home without further interruption.

When we got home, Edward was still at Bella's presumably. She must really love him. Cuddling up to a stone pillar at night did not sound very welcoming.

Me and Jasper amused ourselves for the rest of the night by playing on my new Wii. The only reason it was new was because we had broken the last five, we found it very hard to control our strength.

Finally at around six Edward came through the door. I bounced off the bed and sprinted down to meet him, eager to have a new opponent at Super Mario. That was my favourite game ever, in fact Rose once told me I looked like him. I was never quite sure whether she was joking or not.

"How was Bella?" I asked as Edward came up the stairs.

"She was great, thanks" he replied, not fully concentrating.

"So you're taking her to Florida on the weekend?"

"Yes" Edward said, a worried frown appearing on his face "It's all organised, her dad took a bit of persuading though."

"Why?" I said, even though I knew I was being annoying.

"Charlie has never liked me since we went away." He said shortly, not looking at me. Edward still regretted that. He always would.

The days before the weekend seemed to fly by, before I knew it, it was already Friday night and Bella and Edward had boarded their flight and were on their way to Florida. Wow Edward was being overprotective, flying Bella to the other side of the America when there was but a hint of danger. I wouldn't miss out on the fight for anything. I wondered if Bella knew the truth was being hidden from her. Apparently she'd swallowed some crap about Alice's vision at lunch being about Jasper and some Southern friends of his. I suppose it was in her nature to believe him seeing as he was her true

love, soul mate, partner for eternity etc. All this true love stuff bored me. Nothing could ever compare to the type of bond Rose and I had.

On Saturday morning, we left the house good and early to pick up Victoria's trail. It would be easy enough, we knew where to look for it, Alice's vision had pinpointed exactly where we would pick it up. It was Carlisle who did so, a little way off the track that wound its way through the ferns. As soon as we'd located that we set off at full speed, following her scent through the dense undergrowth. Me and Jasper led the way, charging through the thicket like racehorses, only much faster and way more powerful. Carlisle and Rose followed close behind, with Alice and Esme bringing up the rear.

As the scent became stronger, I could see Jasper glance behind him every now and again, just to check Alice was still behind him. He hadn't wanted her to come but there was no way she was allowing herself to be left behind. Eventually he'd given in. I understood his worry, Alice was so small and dainty, but I didn't agree with it. No-one was in danger while I was there, I was the ultimate protector. No vicious redhead was getting past me.

Swerving round a bend, we caught the first sight of her, a red flame flashing through the ferns in front. She'd obviously just noticed we were in pursuit of her, judging on her rapidly increasing speed. She was weaving through those trees like a lightning bolt, and we were slowly falling behind. God she was fast.

Just when I thought we were going to lose her, Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me and Jasper in a different direction.

"I've seen a way to cut her off, keep going until you reach the Treaty Line" She panted "But Hurry or you'll miss her, she's covering ground fast"

And with that she fell behind again, not having the power to keep up with me and Jasper.

Sure enough we hit the trail that run parallel to the Line within minutes. And there she was. Hurtling through the trees towards us. Picking up our pace again we threw ourselves after her. Seeing us, she swerved and headed back the way she'd came. Beyond her I suddenly caught a glimpse of Rose's blonde hair, flying behind her as she ran.

We'd got her. She was trapped; we were coming at her from both sides.

Then as if she knew it was there, she swerved, flying straight over the Line into the trees beyond it. I cursed under my breath and slowed down to a halt. We'd lost her. She'd gone where we couldn't follow.

Jasper slowed up beside me, also cursing. We would have had her if it wasn't for that damned line. Then an idea struck me.

"Hey Jasper, you don't suppose we could, you know, go over It?"

Jasper looked thoughtful as he pondered what I had just said.

"Well" He said speaking slowly and carefully "We could go over it, but you know what Carlisle would say. And what the wolves would do if they found out"

"Yeah I know but-" Jasper cut me off rudely.

"Look Emmett, even if we did follow her there's no chance in hell we would catch her now, and is it really worth it? The wolves are probably longing for a war with us, giving them an excuse to do so would not be a good idea."

"We'd whip them" I said, stating the obvious.

"I don't know about that Emmett. They could put up a fair fight I think"

We stopped our conversation as Carlisle and the rest drew up, knowing what Carlisle would think on the subject.

Alice was the first to speak up: "Her future vanished when she was about a mile over the line."

"What does that mean?" asked Esme, looking confused.

Alice looked up at us grimly and said "Well, it could mean only mean one thing really, unless she just spontaneously combusted."

"Continue" Carlisle prompted.

"Well, it means the wolves are involved"

This hit me hard, even though we had all seen it coming. I couldn't stand the idea of them killing Victoria and not us. That would be shameful, and all because we couldn't cross a bloody line…

My thoughts were brought to a close when I noticed Jasper stiffen beside me, tensing.

"What?" I said, following Jasper's gaze into the trees. As I stared through the gloomy forest I could make out dark silhouettes through the trees. A wolf howled in the distance.

As I stared a flash of red caught my attention. I whipped around as I saw Victoria dart back across the line, back onto our side.

The chase started up again. All of us, including the wolves dashed after her, on our respective sides of the Line. But it was almost as if she was reading the Line from a map, every time we got too close she would zip over onto the other side, evading us each time. And Alice's loss of sight wasn't helping either. If she kept dancing across the line like this, neither side would get her.

A/N please leave a review! And if your going to alert it, I appreciate it, but I would appreciate it even more if you leave a review, even if it's a mere two words long. The more reviews I get, the faster I update!


	5. The Great Escape

-1She found a gap in our defences every time. Each time we lunged at her she'd evade us - with what I have to admit was agility to be admired.

Each time we closed in around her, she'd find a gap in our defences, and escape our trap. This was proving difficult, but surely it couldn't be impossible. There had to be a way. And failure simply wasn't something I couldn't live with. If there wasn't a way, I'd make one.

We simply couldn't outrun her. With every step we were falling further behind. Edward should have never left, he might have stood a chance - his lightning speed being the best out of all of us. But even then I don't think we would of caught her - I'd never seen anything like this. She was flying along so fast I was surprised I could see her, even with my vampire sight.

I could only see her as a blurring flame on the wind, sailing further and further into the distance with every minute that passed.

This was becoming unbearable, yet at least now she'd stopped dancing along the Line and we could chase her properly. She would have to run out of steam sometime. We weren't going to let her escape, not once we had got this far. No-one escaped me - however fast they were.

We carried on sprinting, our feet rhythmically pounding the moss covered grass like granite smashing against concrete.

We ran through the trees, through streams, through meadows - but still she seemed to get no closer. We passed through one meadow which I recalled Edward telling me about, but there was no time to stop and think about it. Even as I flashed through it momentarily, I was still in awe of its beauty.

And that didn't happen to me very often.

Maybe this was the place he took Bella?

Anyway, that wasn't the time to think about that - this was the time to focus, to focus on my one goal: Catching that bloody red head.

Victoria suddenly swivelled far ahead, changing direction sharply and she blasted off into the opposite direction on the beautiful meadow.

At this Alice caught my attention, grabbing my arm and pulling me to a standstill.

Jasper pulled up beside me and turned to see what Alice wanted. She turned us round in the direction we'd already come and gave us a little push.

"Keep going straight, she's going to do a loop, you'll cut her off!" She panted.

With that, we set off again, leaving Alice far behind us. Bless her, her little legs simply couldn't cope.

Jasper and I followed her directions obediently.

Soon enough, we came to a gap in the trees very close to the Line and there she was straight ahead, each step bringing her closer. I grinned in anticipation. She was ours.

We pelted off towards her, and as we did so, a flash of blonde behind her caught our attention.

Beyond her Rose was catching her up. We had her cornered. There was no escape for her. I'd have to remember to kiss Alice later. Now there was no way in Hell she could escape!

As we closed in on her though, a flaw became apparent in our plan. We were far too close to the Line. And if she flew over that, we'd lost our chance. We'd just have to hope she didn't.

Crossing our fingers, Jasper and I made a desperate leap for her. But sure enough, she was over that line before our feet touched ground. I caught her darting through the trees on the other side and swore,

As we went to follow her, Carlisle turned to me sharply.

"Emmett, we won't be able to follow her any further, she's over The Line."

"Fuck the Line." was my blunt reply.

I didn't see why it mattered. If these wolves were so intent on protecting Bella, surely they could just drop the bloody treaty. It made no sense, we would all have a much better chance in catching her if we were allowed to follow her freely! I frowned - my brow furrowed in frustration.

Instead we followed behind her, keeping a safe distance over our side.

She zipped among the trees on the other side, as we followed. And we began to fear we'd lose sight of her again.

But suddenly, she stopped and the expression on her face changed, for the first time ever I had seen her look frightened. But what of? What could she see that we couldn't?

As I rounded the bend I saw it. Six enormous wolves stood there, blocking the exit. She was cornered again.

I took my chance. I lunged at her, aiming to send her flying - but we never made contact.

Instead, I hurtled to the floor, loosing my balance as I toppled over the line.

Then, everything happened at once.

A wolf, a startlingly silver grey one, leapt at me - sending me crashing to the floor. My instincts kicked in as I threw the grey wolf off me, sending him hurtling into the nearest tree. My hands found their way to the wolves neck as I tried to get away, back onto my side of the line.

But the wolf wasn't having any of that. I hadn't countered on the wolves being good fighters but he certainly wasn't bad.

I felt razor claws rip at my granite hard skin as I struggled to force the beast off me.

In a flash of honey blonde hair, Rose was beside me, viciously swiping her long manicured hands at the wolf.

Her hands found their target as she tore at the wolfs thick fur, pulling it out in big, thick clumps.

The wolf shrieked in pain, a long high pitched howl that echoed shrilly around the forest.

I scrambled up, giving the wolf one last shove as I did so, jumping back onto our side of The Line. A deep growl escaped me as I eyed the wolf angrily. Rose was beside me still, giving it a death stare.

Trust Rose to pull its fur out.

I felt a sudden cold hand on my shoulder. I whipped around to see Carlisle standing next to me, his hand resting on my shoulder, as if he was trying to keep me back.

Pfft. I could handle myself and I could've taken any of those dogs easily! But I had more control than that. I heaved a heavy sigh.

Jasper slipped in between me and the wolves, stepping directly along the line.

The wolves weren't happy about this - they growled fiercely as Jasper approached, but he took no notice whatsoever.

Slowly but surely, a peaceful atmosphere began to form around me, relaxing me. The wolves growls lessened and gradually grew silent.

I turned to Jasper, glad for a break from all the tension. He simply smiled slightly and stepped back slightly to place himself next to Alice in what was clearly a defensive position.

Carlisle took charge, speaking to the wolves in a loud but soothing voice.

"I am very sorry for the incident that just took place here. I assure you all that it was accidental. None of us mean you any harm in the slightest."

That was debatable judging by the way Rose was glaring daggers at them. If looks could kill…She certainly looked like she meant them harm.

The wolves slowly retreated, their eyes never leaving us even as the crept backwards into the shadows.

The silver grey dog stared at Rosalie, its piercing amber eyes meeting the cold, unwavering gaze of Rose's opaque ebony eyes.

A rusty coloured one, one of the bigger ones turned to it, then stepped in front of it, almost like it was restraining it.

Rose responded by edgily stalking away from them. Flicking long golden behind her, she went to join Alice. For the some reason unknown to me, Jasper laughed - nudging Alice gently in the ribs as he pointed into the distance.

Alice giggled too, glancing towards Rose. Rose ignored her.

I followed Jasper's steady gaze and saw he was still looking at the wolves. What was so funny about them? I made a mental note to ask him later.

Carlisle turned on his heel, striding away from The Line. He beckoned for us to come over. We obeyed, coming together in a huddle. Everyone had something to say and a gaggle of gushing voices erupted immediately.

"I don't believe it. How does that stupid animal think it can attack _my husband_!-"

"I can't cope with this loss of Vision!-"

"Look everyone calm down I'm going to snap in a minute!"

"Everyone please be quiet I have something to -"

"I'm going to rip that bloody animal limb from-"

"Everyone be quiet I have something important-"

"She won't get away next time!"

"Children please, be quiet, I have something -"

"I can't believe those wolves affect my si-"

"EVERYBODY PLEASE BE QUIET!"

Everyone whipped around to see Carlisle standing there looking incredibly stressed. He pushed strands his hair back of his face and attempted to compose himself.

"Ok, now everyone's quiet I can get on with what I wanted to say in the first place." He paused to look at Rose and Alice in turn. They looked embarrassed and looked at the floor.

"Anyway," Carlisle continued, "Obviously this time she got away. Next time we will have to be more careful. Especially you Emmett. You could have caused a lot of trouble-"

I interrupted, enraged. "But all I was doing was trying to catch her!"

"Yes I know that Emmett." But we mustn't give those wolves any excuse to dislike us even more than they do at the moment. Rosalie this includes you too, don't get so…" Carlisle halted, searching for the right word.

"…Territorial?"

I folded my arms across my chest and scowled at him. That's my wife he's insulting.

"Humph" Rose snorted, looking slightly pissed.

"Hey Rose!" Alice spoke up in her tinkling soprano voice.

"I loved the way you pulled that wolf's fur out! It got what it deserved all right!" Alice giggled.

Jasper was the one to speak now.

"Rose? Do you always fight so…" Jasper paused like Carlisle, pondering what to say.

"Bitchy?" Chipped in Alice.

Jasper and me laughed. It certainly was an accurate description of how Rose fought. She pulled out one's fur for goodness sake! That had gotta hurt.

Rose didn't even look embarrassed or even annoyed. In fact she looked rather smug as if she had taken Alice's words as a compliment.

I was pulled from my thoughts as Carlisle beckoned us all towards him. The wolves gathered round too, keeping their distance as they circled us. Their yellow eyes never leaving us.

"Now." Carlisle said addressing us and the wolves "We need to decide what the plan of action will be"

We all nodded our heads in agreement. And the wolves seemed to growl in a manner that seemed to sound enthusiastic.

"Shouldn't we follow her?" asked Esme "Victoria's the main priority surely?" She was stating the obvious in my opinion.

"Yes. That is an option." Carlisle pondered thoughtfully.

"It's the ONLY option you idiot!" I blurted out, at this rate she would be halfway to Texas!"

"Oh yes." Carlisle agreed. "I suppose you're right. Well if you would like you can have the Line. Put your sense of smell into good action."

This seemed to please the wolves and the chase started up again, the wolves in front this time to my great annoyance.

We followed her tracks until we reached the sea. She was gone. And over to the other side of the Line by the looks of it. Damn.

Disappointment and failure hung in the atmosphere on both sides of the Line. The wolves' ears seemed to have drooped and their tails hung between their legs.

Well, all was not lost, if we could follow her tracks we could take her by surprise. That seemed like a pretty damn good plan to me, putting it to the dogs would be the difficult part though.

They probably wouldn't have it, but it was at least worth a try.

"Hey! What'd you say to me and Jasper here crossing the Line and following her. I'm sure we'd be able to get her" I said, pushing Jasper forwards and pointing to him, and me and then miming walking over the line just to make sure they got the message.

If we could cross, we'd get her for sure. In fact we would of done already if not for those stupid mongrels.

They eyed us with those big yellow eyes as if I had just insulted their intelligence. They didn't seem very agreeable to the idea. In fact they had started growling at it.

I poked Jasper next to me and hissed in his ear.

"Use your persuasion skills then, come on you know you can convince them to let us over!"

He sighed, he didn't particularly like manipulating people. I didn't get it, what a waste of a power! I would have SO much fun if I could do that…

Just then Carlisle tapped me on the shoulder and raised his eyebrows.

"That's their decision to make." He said

"Yeah I know, but couldn't Jasper just help them make their decision?"

I wheedled, putting on my angel face. But it just didn't work when you're Six and a half feet tall and as wide as a tank, you don't have that cute and innocent look Alice seems to posses.

Their blank, stony faces told me Carlisle wasn't convinced and neither were the wolves.

I sighed, I'd have to give up on my plan, the wolves didn't seem to want to budge on their decision.

Turning away, we slunk back into the forest, out of sight of the wolves.

We'd lost this battle. Through no fault of our own I'll admit, but it was a big disappointment.

"Anyway" I said changing the subject "What was it you two were laughing about just now?"

"Oh That!" Alice exclaimed, bursting into a fresh round of giggles.

"We were laughing at the expressions on the wolves faces" Jasper said, filling us in on their little private joke.

"You know when they were looking at Rose. A sort of mix between disgust and admiration. It was really funny. And the emotions coming off them, a really weird mix of angry, excited and horny all at the same time. Made me laugh. They seemed unsure to whether they wanted to rip her limb from limb or beg her to sleep with them."

I laughed, imagining the expressions. I hadn't seen them; I hadn't been looking at their faces, I was more worried about the claws.

"Well," We looked up to see Rose talking, "I _do _have that effect on men."

And with that she sauntered off with her nose in the air, towards where Carlisle was standing watching the wolves intently.

I laughed again. Rose certainly did have that effect on men. And dogs too obviously.

"Hey Jazzy!"

I nudged him playfully in the ribs, my grin stretching all the way across my face.

"Does Rose have that effect on you?"

Jasper looked slightly embarrassed and looked at the floor, shuffling his feet.

"No…" He murmured.

Alice raised her dainty eyebrows, looking amused.

Liar. Rose had that effect on every man.

Everything about her aroused every single man in the room. The way her hair waved down to the middle of her back . The way her hips moved as her she walked. The way her clothes hugged her gorgeous figure. The list was endless. I'd be willing to bet that every man who'd met Rose had thought about shagging her at least once. Even Edward.

"Well, I suppose she is sort of pretty if you like that kind of thing. I've never really though about it."

Jasper mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets, still looking down at the floor, examining his shoes intently.

Whatever. Jasper loved girls nearly as much as I did. He couldn't hide that from me.

We were always rating the high school girls on their prettiness. Even if most of the time we rated people, Jasper got a hungry sort of look in his eyes and seemed more interested in eating them than anything else.

But as far as I could remember, none of them had ever scored higher than a five. We had high standards. It took a lot to be in our league.


	6. Edward's Return

-1A/N Sorry its taken a rather long time to get this up, I've been caught up with my GCSEs for the last couple of months, and along with work experience, I've had very little time to write. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Six - Edward's Return

The disappointment of letting Victoria get away seemed to hang over us for the rest of the weekend. We were all miserable, wallowing in our failure. All except Alice who refused to be anything less than her usual bright bubbly self. I'd wanted this to be a weekend of triumph, one where I'd been congratulated by all my family who would have marvelled at my brave endeavours as I overpowered Victoria with astonishing ease. Edward would have been my slave for eternity, me being Bella's saviour and everything. Unfortunately it was not to be so. So hour after hour I moped, dreading Edward's return. He would be so disappointed in our failure. Yet even Edward's disappointment could not challenge that of my own. I'd wanted to get that redhead so badly.

"Emmett, you're being quiet today - What's wrong?" Esme said gently, looking up from the curtains she was embroidering for Alice's room. Technically the room was shared by her and Jasper, but everyone thought of it as Alice's. Her personality was stamped over every elaborately decorated wall, and overall the room just screamed Alice at you.

Esme turned to face me, waiting for an answer. Probably hoping for a positive one so she could relax. She was a typical mom.

"Nothing" I mumbled, hanging my head.

Alice laughed, her high soprano ringing around the room.

"There's nothing wrong. He's just totally ashamed that he got outwitted by a girl, and got beaten up by the big bad wolf. And that his wife managed to fight it off more effectively than he did."

At this everyone burst into giggles, except Esme, who never made fun of anyone. She was like that; she never even teased Edward about him being a 108 year old virgin. I admired her self control with that, how could anyone not laugh at a guy that repressed. It was simply impossible.

I glared at each person in turn until the laughter died down, hoping to make them feel guilty. It didn't work. It wasn't fair, Edward could melt people with his oh so innocent eyes. Why didn't it work for me? Maybe I was just too manly looking, and so I couldn't pull off the sweet and innocent charade.

"That's not true." I stated, and it wasn't. "If it wasn't for those wolves, there would be a red mane of hair hanging proudly on our mantelpiece now as a trophy of our victory. And that wolf didn't beat me up, there's not a scratch on me, anyway I was putting all my focus into not killing the beast by accident. See I was respecting the treaty by restraining my strength so I didn't make a smoothie out of that Wolf. Yeah and it's only the nails that make Rose any decent at fighting. If she didn't have them she'd be as defenceless as… well as Bella! And that's saying something. So that's why she needs a big strong husband like me to protect her."

When I had finished gushing out my explanation, everyone just turned to me and started laughing uncontrollably again.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that Emmett" Jasper said, in between laughing. By now the whole family was almost on the floor laughing at me. This wasn't fair, it wasn't only me who'd let her get away.

Luckily for me the doorbell interrupted before my family collapsed with laughter, and they stifled their laughter and composed themselves.

As Esme made her way to the door, Alice bounced up and down on the spot. It was so tempting at that moment to make a human beach ball out of Alice and use her to play basket ball, - we had a court outside - but I knew Jasper would refuse to play. And who can play Basket Ball on their own?

As I'd expected, Esme opened the door to see a smiling Edward standing on the doorstep, holding a paper bag with _Florida _written on it in big fancy letters. The dread of his disappointment evaporated - we all knew what that meant...

"Presents!!" Alice exclaimed, unable to hold herself in any more. She started jumping up and down again, until Jasper scooped her up and restrained her flailing arms and legs for her own and other's safety. Sometimes you started to see why she'd been sectioned as a human.

Edward walked through the hall and perched himself on his precious piano stool that Carlisle had bought for him on the millennium. He opened the bag and took out a small blue-wrapped present which he handed to Jasper.

"Right Jasper, this is for you when your abilities fail you. I am inclined to believe that this may be more reliable than you are."

Jasper looked curiously at the tiny package and started to tear it open. When he had ripped all the wrapping off it, a tiny silver thing fell into his lap. He picked it up and examined it.

I peered over Jasper's shoulder for a better look.

It was a small silver ring with a brightly coloured stone set in the middle. A small leaflet was wrapped round it.

"Err Thanks" Jasper said, looking at the ring from all angles. "Erm what is it?"

"Maybe he's trying to propose to you?" I suggested helpfully.

Jasper ignored me.

Edward laughed, his bronze hair falling into his eyes, which were starting to look worryingly dark. He'd need to hunt soon or he'd be having Bella Sandwich for lunch tomorrow.

"Why don't you read the leaflet Jasper" He suggested "and no I'm not trying to propose to you."

Jasper picked up the leaflet warily and began to read aloud.

"This is a mood Ring, it changes colour according to your mood and your emotions. Wear it yourself to assess how you're feeling or have fun with friends and family. They'll be astonished when you can accurately tell them how they're feeling"

Jasper raised his eyebrows, and continued, his voice betraying only a slight Southern tilt.

"Black means you are tense, nervous or stressed, Green shows that you are relaxed and your emotions are fairly average, Blue signifies that you are feeling lovable, happy and/or passionate. Err Edward is this some kind of joke?"

Edward chuckled looking entertained. I have to admit it was really funny. The expression on Jasper's face was priceless. It was such a Kodak moment.

"Test me!" I said, bouncing to the stool in excitement "I bet you ten dollars Jazz that it goes blue! I'm just so irresistibly lovable!"

Everyone snorted, but Jasper handed me the ring obligingly, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

I slipped it on my little finger, the only finger that it would fit on, and watched as it changed colour. It turned a cold dead black instantly.

"What!" I exclaimed, disbelieving "I'm not tense, nervous, or stressed. This thing lies!"

"Emmett these things work through thermochromics. Of course it isn't going to work on us." Jasper explained, as though it was obvious.

"Err what?" Honestly he might of well have spoken to me in Pig-Latin. Thermowhat?

"The ring changes colour depending on the temperature of your skin" Edward prompted helpfully "So obviously it's not going to work on us as our skin temperature is always cold and not in any way affected by our mood. Thermochromics Emmett."

I nodded. The name rang a bell in my head. Maybe we'd covered this thermo thing in chemistry. That would make sense that I didn't know what it was. Last year we'd had some hot brunette in a lab coat teaching us about the scientific ways of the world. God she'd been hot with those never-ending legs and those low cut tops she used to wear beneath her medical coat. It was then that I'd regretted being a vampire. I'd always been out of school the days it was hot and sunny so I didn't often get to see her strip off.

"Where is my present!?" Demanded Alice "Hurry up because I am trying really hard not to look into my future"

"I've noticed" said Edward curtly, turning to Rosalie.

He handed her a medium sized glittering blue bag. Rose peered into it curiously while Alice jumped up and down trying to get a look even though she probably already had seen what it was.

Rose slowly put her hand into the bag and drew out what was inside it. I edged round Esme to get a better look.

Rose was holding a small shining silver compact mirror. It had cute little blue flowers framing it. At first Rose appeared uninterested; she had lots of mirrors already. However within seconds already she was glancing into it, checking her immaculate hair and eye make-up.

"I think he's trying to tell you something Rose." Jasper said looking amused, glad the spotlight was off him now.

"What?" snapped Rose still admiring her reflection.

Carlisle shot a warning look at Jasper. But Jasper ignored him.

"Well Rose. I think, although I may be wrong, that Edward is trying to imply that maybe you are a little vain"

Rosalie snapped the mirror shut, glaring at Jasper with contempt.

"For your information" Rose said venomously "If you looked like me then you would like your reflection too"

Jasper only looked amused still.

"It's only because you're jealous" Continued Rosalie "I bet you just wish Alice looked like me"

Alice and Jasper risked a glance at each other and caught each others eye. They were both smiling. Jasper wouldn't care if Alice was green with big purple toes. Surely Rose knew that.

Edward again put his hand into the bag and drew out another thing. This was a rectangular shape with quite a lot of thickness. Definitely a movie or a book.

"This one is for you Alice" Edward said handing Alice the beautifully wrapped present.

Alice ripped the paper off in a frenzy, desperate to see what it was.

"Surely didn't you see it Alice?" I asked voicing what everyone else was surely thinking.

Edward answered for her: "She's been reciting the time and dates of battles and conflicts in the English civil war…" At this Edward was cut off by an excited looking Carlisle.

"Did someone say the English civil war? That was when I was alive!"

Everyone, even Edward, looked disinterested. We all considered the English Civil war the pinnacle of boredom, especially when documented by Carlisle.

Carlisle continued, unbothered from everyone's obvious boredom. A misty sort of glaze covered his eyes as he stared into space sighing, reminiscing his childhood with no doubt.

"I remember when I was five and Oliver Cromwell tried to ban Christm…"

"ANYWAY" I said loudly over Carlisle who was still reminiscing "Alice what is it?"

A bright pink book lay in Alice's dainty pale hands. Alice's expression changed from a look of excitement to one of pure horror within seconds.

There was pure venom in Alice's voice as she turned to Edward: "What is this?"

Alice's hands were trembling with sheer anger as she spoke; so much so that the book slid out of her hands and onto the table. Jasper, Rose and I gathered round to read the title.

"It was 1646 and Cromwell had won the war. My father thought it was brilliant, I remember his face perfectly…"

"SHUT UP!" We all chorused at Carlisle who still hadn't come back to the present.

I turned my attention back to the book. The title read:

"Dr Sherman's guide for a frump™"

I read on, impressed at Edwards's nerve. The blurb on the back read:

"Are you a you oblivious to fashion? Do your friends call you frumpy behind your back? Are you in need of the fashion police? If so then this book is for you! No matter how ugly, fat or otherwise bad looking you are, Dr Sherman's guide for frumpy women™ will make you look like Kate Moss, Naomi Campbell and all the other gorgeous supermodels out there! With Dr Sherman's help your dull, dowdy, granny frocks will soon be replaced with catwalk fashion that will stop traffic!"

I stifled a laugh sneaking a glance at Alice. She looked completely disorientated, grimacing every time she caught sight of the dreaded book. We all grinned as Alice struggled to deal with Edward's personal insult.

It should be my turn now. And sure enough Edward pulled out of the bag a square present wrapped up in purple. It looked like a book too. Already my brain had switched off, I hated books. Unlike some members of my family, I wasn't a book worm. I shot a pointed glance at Edward and Jasper and threw another at Carlisle for good measure. Reading's for girls. Men should spend their time more productively, for example, in the bedroom with as many women possible to round up in an hour.

"Honestly Emmett it's not as boring as you might think, you might get some use out of it. You might even enjoy reading it."

I nodded at Edward, and ripped off the purple paper in one big rip. It fell, demolished, to the floor. A small book fell onto my lap.

"101 things to do in an elevator" I read. Now this looked more promising. There was a lift at the hospital where Carlisle worked. I would be able to try out these there.

"Go on, read a few" Carlisle prompted.

I opened the book randomly at a page and read out a few at the top of the page, pausing between each one.

"Number 56: Make race car noises when anyone gets on or off.

Number 57: Grimace painfully while smacking your forehead and muttering: 'Shut up, all of you just shut UP!"

Number 58: Stand silent and motionless in the corner, facing the wall, without getting off.

Number 59: stare at another passenger for a while, then announce 'You're one of THEM!' and move to the far corner of the elevator

Number 60: Listen to the elevator walls with a stethoscope

Number 61: draw a little square on the floor with chalk and announce to the other passengers that this is your 'personal space.'

Number 62: Announce in a demonic voice: 'I must find a more suitable host body.'

Number 63: Wear 'X-Ray Specs' and leer suggestively at other passengers"

I was going to have fun with these…. Maybe books weren't so bad after all.

A/N Hope you liked. Wasn't as much action as there was last chap but I was in a more cheerful mood this time. Next chapter we get to see Emmett carry out his plans for the elevator. Let me know in a review which ones you'd like to see written up and I'll see which are most popular. They don't have to be ones I've written above. If you have a really good one and I haven't listed it, just tell me! Hope to get another chap up soon. Enjoy Breaking Dawn everyone!


End file.
